infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
No More
"No More" is a song by INFINITE, and the fourth track in their third studio album, Top Seed. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 점점 멀어져 간다 갈 곳을 잃은 것만 같아 나의 맘속에 네가 또 번져 간다 눈이 닿는 어디든 너야 지울 수가 없게 돼버린 거야 짙은 향기 내게 얼룩처럼 남아서 계속 너의 곁을 맴돌아 끝이 나지 않을 기억에 서서 널 그저 스치는 한순간이라도 따뜻했던 널 만날 수 있다면 널 볼 수 있다면 No no no no more 그땐 몰랐었던 널 And I say yeah eh eh No more no more 되감을 수 없나 봐 끝을 잡을 수조차 없던 나였어 이 기다림 속에 널 이해하게 돼 이제야 애써 잊었다며 속인 나야 내가 못나 이렇게 지나쳤던 거야 돌아서던 날 차가웠던 너의 애써 참았던 눈물도 알아 이렇게 아프게 새겨진 채 wish no no more 지울 수가 없는 거야 계속 너의 곁을 맴돌아 끝이 나지 않을 기억에 서서 널 그저 스치는 한순간이라도 따뜻했던 널 만날 수 있다면 널 볼 수 있다면 no more 차가웠던 그날의 공기는 잊었는지 모두 지워버렸는지 알 수 없이 차갑던 맘을 이제서야 차갑던 맘을 난 이제서야 나는 왜 이제서야 널 볼 수 있다면 No no no no more 그땐 몰랐었던 널 And I say yeah eh eh No more no more 점점 멀어져 간다 갈 곳을 잃은 것만 같아 |-|Romanization= jeomjeom meoreojyeo ganda gal goseul ireun geotman gata naye mamsoge nega tto beonjyeo ganda nuni danneun eodideun neoya jiul suga eopge dwaebeorin geoya jiteun hyanggi naege eollukcheoreom namaseo gyesok neoye gyeocheul maemdora kkeuchi naji aneul gieoge seoseo neol geujeo seuchineun hansunganirado ttatteuthaetteon neol mannal su ittamyeon neol bol su ittamyeon No no no no more geuttaen mollasseotteon neol And I say yeah eh eh No more no more doegameul su eopna bwa kkeucheul jabeul sujocha eobtteon nayeosseo i gidarim soge neol ihaehage dwae ijeya aesseo ijeottamyeo sogin naya naega motna ireoke jinachyeotteon geoya doraseodeon nal chagawotteon neoye aesseo chamatteon nunmuldo ara ireoke apeuge saegyeojin chae wish no no more jiul suga eopneun geoya gyesok neoye gyeocheul maemdora kkeuchi naji aneul gieoge seoseo neol geujeo seuchineun hansunganirado ttatteuthaetteon neol mannal su ittamyeon neol bol su ittamyeon no more chagawotteon geunare gonggineun ijeotneunji modu jiwobeoryeotneunji al su eopshi chagapdeon mameul ijeseoya chagapdeon mameul nan ijeseoya naneun wae ijeseoya neol bol su ittamyeon No no no no more geuttaen mollasseotteon neol And I say yeah eh eh No more no more jeomjeom meoreojyeo ganda gal goseul ireun geotman gata |-|English= Farther and farther away Feels like I’m lost You’re spreading in my heart again Wherever I look, it’s you I can’t erase you Your thick scent remains like a stain I keep lingering around you Standing in these endless memories Every moment that passes If only I can meet you, who was so warm If only I can see you No no no no more, I didn’t know back then And I say yeah eh eh No more no more I can’t turn things back I couldn’t even hold onto the end Now I finally understand you through all this waiting I deceived myself, saying I was over you I was so bad, passing over it like this The day we turned away I know about your held back tears Painfully engraved like this, wish no no more I can’t erase it I keep lingering around you Standing in these endless memories Every moment that passes If only I can meet you, who was so warm If only I can see you, no more Did you forget about the cold air that day? Did you erase it all? Your mysteriously cold heart Now I finally get it Why after all this time? If only I can see you No no no no more, I didn’t know back then And I say yeah eh eh No more no nore Farther and farther away Feels like I’m lost Category:Songs